Alluring Secret, Immortal Vow
by SHiVer in the rain
Summary: A demon of Cardinal sin snares the hearts of Ciel Phantomhive, Len Kagamine and Alois trancy. Who will survive the game of death for her heart? Crossover between Kuroshitsuji and bits of Vocaloid. Mostly Kuroshitsuki though
1. Prologue

(Prologue)

Watching from a distance, two cloaked figures stood by as the mansion before them was engulfed in flames.

"Should we save him? His parents and dog should be enough." A feminine voice whispered.

"Remember what Ira said? He needs to have everything taken."

" …"

"What of the girl? Should she die?" She asked, removing her hood.

"I should think not. He needs a little hope, but he's supposed to not appreciate her until the end of time." He replied, following suit.

"… So, we just watch and report back to him?"

"I guess so."

"What about that other boy, Macken?"

"He's our next stop."

"But that Luca boy… he's got the idiot Anafeloz."

The boy's eyes widened.

"Dammit!" he yelled. "I told Invidia so many times that she's too soft. He never listens."

"Why don't you go there? I'll stay here and take care of Phantomhive. I'll make sure that Michealis will get there."

"I'll finish up that stop and report to Satan. I'll get Faustes. Hopefully Avaritia is right about him."

He disappeared into the forest, leaving the girl alone.

"Lu li la… Lu li La…" She chanted quietly, leaving the cliff and into the night.

* * *

She watched the ritual take place yet again, disguised as another member of the ritual. She watched from a corner in the room at the obvious to-fail-utterly ritual. To call upon such an important demon would require another demon to be sacrificed, not a human.

"Sensei, what brings you here?"

She turned around, coming face-to-face with her apprentice.

" Good, Michealis. You're here. You know what you have to do?"

" Yes, my lady."

"I trust that you'll do a good job. I'll be watching from afar. Have fun, Raven."

She left, closing the door behind her silently. She heard screams as she strolled down the corridor, a demonic smirk.

"Lu li La…" She said before disappearing yet again.

* * *

"Come forth, my dear." The cloaked figure on the throne beckoned to the girl.

"Why is my dear so down today?"

She did not reply, instead, she pointed at her reflection in the mirror. The figure on the throne looked at the mirror. The mirror revealed everyone except for the girl.

"He is missing." She mumbled softly.

"He is not. He just has a contract for the moment. An individual contract."

"He did not inform me of this."

"He informed only me."

"Was that part of the plan?"

"No, though his actions are harmless. The poor boy hasn't eaten for the past millennia."

"That's because the souls he pick aren't fulfilling."

"True. My dear, I have a little quest for you. Deliver these two letters. It's high time that we host a ball. Take care of the theatre. Our guests have to be mesmerized by its beauty."

"I shall inform the Collector of this."

"Indeed, you will. Run along now, my dear, be sure to swipe our guests of their feet."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: His Maid, a trespasser

She fell through a black void, landing on her bottom in a forest clearing. The black void above her closed, leaving her clueless as to where she was. She looked at herself and gasped.

" Why bind me in human form?" She wondered out loud, tapping her mouth while her eyes rolled upwards.

She smirked, a devilish smile on her lips.

" I'll have a little fun, then." She examined herself, staring at her reflection in a puddle of water. Her icy blue eyes and devilish smirk gave her a look of pure evil. She was in a white twin-tailed coat, white pants and black boots. A white ribbon held back a couple of her golden locks.

She started walking, knowing exactly where she was; the forest of the Phantomhives.

" Lu Ii La.. Lu li La" She sang softly as she strolled around.

Having walked for a couple of hours, she sighed.

" Well, this is boring…" she mumbled, not a single drop of sweat on her body.

Her ears perked up at the sound of hooves in the distance. She turned, the sound louder.

A black horse came thundering to her, yet she paid no attention to it. Her eyes were trained on the rider, her expression still calm.

" Earl Phantomhive, we meet yet again." She said melodiously, her smirk as devilish as ever.

The boy on the horse was surprised at this, but he hid it.

" I do not recall meeting a fine maiden like you before." He answered.

"I'm flattered. Well, come to think about it, we have met several times before, you just didn't see me."

The midnight-blue haired boy dismounted from his horse, his eyes never breaking away from her.

" My, what a magnificent horse you have."

" Why, thank you. But I'm sure that that's not why you're here."

"Ah, yes. I came here to deliver a letter. An invitation from the Master, he has taken a rare interest in you." She said, producing a letter from her pocket and handing it to the young earl.

" Who is your Master?" He questioned, ignoring the letter.

" He is… someone you'll meet in due time. Do come, it's been a long time since anyone visited us." She was anxious to change the topic.

The young earl took the letter, not even bothering about it. He was too busy being mesmerized by the 'girl's beauty.

"Will I ever see you again?" The childish question escaped his mouth. He mentally slapped himself.

" hm…? I should think so. Ta, Earl Phantomhive~ 'Till the angel's death!" She said, disappearing into the forest with an amused smile on her lips.

The Earl stood there, confused before snapping back into reality and returning to his game.

"Damn that girl. How dare she make me embarrassed? Why must she be so pretty?" He mumbled under his breath, continuing to hunt.

* * *

She knocked on the front door of the Trancy estate, her demonic smile plastered on her lips.

" Yes?" The front door creaked open, revealing the demon butler of the Trancy household.

" 'Twas been too long, Faustes." She giggled at his surprised expression.

" What brings you here, my lady?"

" A letter from Master for Macken."

" Please, do come in." He motioned for her to enter. She followed him in.

" Claude!~ Who is that?" A boy with a platinum bob sang out.

" Your highness, this is Luc-"

" My Lord, I am Liliane Avadonia, a mere servant. I've come to represent my master."

"humph. A mere female servant. Claude, get her out of here." He said his personality completely different.

She chuckled lightly, temporarily breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Master did warn me about that. Don't worry, I also want out. I have a letter for you. Do consider reading it." She said lightly, her voice angelic as ever.

"Fine then." Alois scrunched his nose in disgust but was fascinated at her. Not once did a girl before her ever fail to shiver at his cold attitude.

" My lord, I hope that you will come to our little event." She said, handing him the letter.

" And why would I come to your pathetic event?"

" You want to be loved, no? Why not be… for eternity?" She whimsed.

Alois gaped at her.

" How did you know about my contract wish?" He narrowed his eyes dangerously. Instead of recoiling, she approached him with an amused smirk. She leaned in, whispering into his ear. Her minty breath sent shivers down his spine.

" I know many things… like how Luka died and his wish."

" Tell me." He licked his lips hungrily.

She leaned back.

" Trade. You come, I'll tell you there… if you can make it there."

" Deal." He said.

" I look forward to seeing you there. Ta~" She waved and turned, heading out through the front door.

He stared as her silhouette slowly disappeared.

" Liliane Avadonia; a girl finally worth my time." He mused.

" Claude," He called out to his butler, " follow her."

" Your highness, I'm afraid I cannot. I know who she is. She might not look like it, but she can destroy the whole of England in less than 2 seconds. I am not keen on getting on her bad side."

" Fine." Alois walked off agitated, looking for Hannah to release his anger.


End file.
